


Loyalty

by Ekala



Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [10]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Boot Worship, Circuit Sex, M/M, Tron Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: He needed to know that this monstrosity he'd created would stay loyal and follow hiseveryorder.
Relationships: Clu 2/Rinzler (Tron)
Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608718
Kudos: 9





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [this post](https://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1551.html?thread=441871#t441871) on the tronkinkmeme. Not edited.

Clu was still testing the limits of his program. He needed to know that this monstrosity he'd created would stay loyal and follow his _every_ order.

It had been a long day when he had this particular idea. He'd been sitting and staring at his boots, running through long computations of the effects of gridbugs, when it had hit him. He hadn't yet humiliated the program in front of others, one of the most crucial scenarios in regard to loyalty.

"Rinzler." The helmeted man tilted toward him, rumbling softly. "Come here." The program followed the order immediately, walking over and kneeling in front of his Programmer. Clu reached down, brushing careful fingers over his program's helmet, reaching behind his neck to trigger its release. Tron's face stared up at him, emotionless and cold, red eyes only waiting for the next order. Beautiful, he thinks.

"Command. Lick my boots." Rinzler's expression doesn't even flicker, though he cocks his hed to the side just slightly. "Parameters?" Clu thinks for a moment. "Until they are clean, program. Until you can see your reflection in them." Rinzler nods once, stooping down onto all fours. He has no hesitation as he leans forward, licking a wide swath on the side of Clu's boot, grimacing a bit at the taste but continuing.

Clu watches, turning his foot when necessary to facilitate cleaning every side of them, pretending to be disinterested even as he feels lightning racing through his circuits. It's far too exciting to see his conquest so submissive, completely disregarding the awkward silence from the other guards standing around the room. His tongue darted in and out, shining and polishing, and Clu was so intent on the image that he almost missed the change in Rinzler's pitch. That tone, he knew from experience, was the one emitted when the program was excited.

He smirked, nudging Rinzler's chin with boot, prompting him to look up at his programmer. The red eyes flicked up, connecting with his own, though Rinzler did not stop his work. "Are you enjoying this, Rinzler? Degrading yourself in such a fashion?" The program shuddered, but did not answer. "Rinzler. Answer me." He nudges him again, frowning a bit as Rinzler looks away and still does not answer. Clu's voice turns dangerous. "Rinzler."

"Far too much, Programmer." He is still looking away, the shivers running through him betraying his steady voice. Clu laughs, delighted, and traces his boot down Rinzler's chest. The program arches against it and the noise doubles in volume. Clu is entranced by this new development. This had already far exceeded any expectation that he'd had for the situation.

"Come closer." Rinzler whined pitifully, crawling closer to his Programmer and kneeling in front of him. "Command. Pleasure yourself to the point of shutdown using only my boot." The program gasped out as Clu ground the sole of his shoe into his crotch, arching up into it. He clutched at the chair around Clu's leg, rubbing himself against his boot and moaning.

Clu watched as Rinzler ground himself harder into his foot, circuits glowing bright red as his systems began to overheat. He could feel it through the thick synthetic of his boot, heating the bottom of his foot. Rinzler groaned, face twisting as he convulsed against Clu's leg and shut down in a burst of energy.

His reboot did not take much time, and as soon as his eyes opened Clu kicked him away. "You soiled my shoe, program. Clean it." To his intense satisfaction, the program nearly tripped over himself to lick his own discharge, and continued to clean his boots until he did see his reflection.

Clu knew then that Rinzler would never betray him.


End file.
